What if
by Ggirl
Summary: Ch. 6 up! R/R! What if Lorelai had never had Rory? .. A peek into the life of Lorelai Gilmore if she hadn't gotten pregnant... still an L/L tho! =) R/R Please!
1. Junior Prom

Lorelai flopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Christopher's number.  
"Chris?" Lorelai turned onto her stomach. "Hey, Lor," Christopher said. "What's up?" "Not much.. I was just wondering.. did you get my corsage yet?" Lorelai tried to sound nonchalant. Chris laughed. "No, not yet." "Great! Okay, could you get an orchid?" She asked pleadingly. "Sure, I guess. Lor, this isn't that big of a deal you know. It's just junior prom," Chris said. "Duh! Hello, I'm a sixteen year old girl.. anything with the letters 'p-r-o-m' is important to me," Lorelai replied. Christopher laughed again. "How about mopper?" He asked teasingly. "OOooo.. not funny!" Lorelai said. He chuckled and said, "I gotta go now. See you later?" "K, bye." Lorelai put the phone down and went downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. Downstairs, the kitchen was deserted. Lorelai looked left and right for Lisse, their newest housekeeper. "Helloo?" Lorelai called out. No one seemed to be around. She walked over the refridgerator and opened it. "Ugh, squid, snails.. cow's tongue!?" She paled. "It's like a zoo in here." She closed the refridgerator door and opened the freezer. She spotted a pint of chocolate ice cream. "We have a winnneerrrrrr!" Grabbing the carton, she smoothly took a spoon from the dishwasher and dashed to the living room. "Lorelai!" Lorelai stopped short at the sound of her mother's voice. "Lorelai, what are you doing?" Emily asked, with her hands on her hips. "Uh.. I got hungry.. And now I'm going to watch some tv?" Lorelai half asked, half said. Emily sighed and took the ice cream from her. "You know the prom is tomorrow night? You don't want to feel bloated, do you?" "MOoooom," Lorelai whined. "I don't feel bloated after eating ice cream. And who cares? I fit into my dress." Emily raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow. I want you and Christopher to look presentable at tomorrow's dance." "Ugh, we will," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We're going as Tweedledee and Tweedledum, anyways." Emily looked confused. "Go upstairs and do your homework," Emily said and started to walk back to the kitchen. "Samantha!" "Mom, her name's Lisse.. Samantha left, remember?" Lorelai called out. "Oh, right. Lisse," Emily said. ******************************* Lorelai groaned as she adjusted her dress. "I hate dresses," She said out loud. "Me too," Christopher said. "You look great." He smiled at her. "Hm.. I'm trying to picture you in a dress," Lorelai said. "Huh.. scary!" She laughed. Christopher smiled. "You're psycho." "Hey, don't envy the creative ones. We are the future. Guess what?" "What?" "I'm wearing sneakers under my dress," Lorelai said proudly. "Okay.... And I'm supposed to say..." "Lorelai, you're a genius," Lorelai answered. "I hate those shoes that my mom picked out. I hope she doesn't go into my closet cuz I left them there." "Heh, she probably will. Then she'll find the stash of pot there," Christopher said. "I'll just tell it's yours," Lorelai said promptly. Christopher smirked. "You're the crazy one, not me.. This prom sucks. I don't get what's up with all the hype." "Yeah, the music sucks," Lorelai said as she made a face. "Let's leave." "Our parents are gonna get pissed off," Christopher said. "Puh-lease. They're not even here. They don't have to listen to this music. But we do. You have a car. Let's goooo," Lorelai said. She pouted. "Geez, I need to learn how to do that," Christopher said. "I don't think it'd be as cute on you," Lorelai smiled. "Besides, you're cute enough already." "Awww, sheesh," Christopher joked. "You're swell, Sissy. Real Swell!" "Oh, Buddy. I'd just die, just die if you didn't think I was swell!" Lorelai said in a high pitched voice and put a hand to her forehead. "I'll have your babies!" "Let's go," Christopher said, laughing. ******************************* Ten minutes later, Chris's Porsche were parked at the top of Jamison Hill. Lorelai had kicked off her shoes and Chris had taken off his tie and jacket. They were sitting on the hood of his car, looking down at the city below. "Well, I hope senior prom is better," Lorelai said. "Yeah," Chris said. "Hey, Buddy. You're kinda quiet tonight," Lorelai said. "Uh.. well, I've had something on my mind," Chris replied. "What?" Lorelai faced him. Chris blushed. "Well.. uh.. you know, we've been going out for a while now," Chris started. "Oh my gosh. Don't tell me you're going to say what I think you're going to say!" Lorelai said with a surprised look on her face. "Uh, maybe," Chris said. "You're talking about...that, right?" Lorelai said. "Yeah," Christopher looked down at his feet. "Look.. Chris, you're great. And I like you a lot, but I'm not ready for that...," Lorelai started. "Okay, I understand," Chris said. "Hey, it's kinda late. Let's head back." He jumped off the hood, opened the driver's door, and sat down. Lorelai frowned at him. "Are you mad?" "No, I'm not mad," Christopher said curtly. "What! This is not fair, Chris. You can't just expect these things to happen. DId you honestly think that I was gonna be like, 'sure, take your clothes off, you sexy thing, you?'" Lorelai said angrily. "I'm sixteen. You're sixteen. We're too young... besides, what if something happened?" "I don't know, okay?" Chris said. "Get in the car." He started the engine. "No," Lorelai said and folded her arms. "Lorelai! Come on," Chris was starting to get angry. "NO," Lorelai turned around. "What part of 'no' don't you understand? Is it 'no' that you don't understand? I said 'N-O'." "FINE!" Chris backed the car up. "Do whatever you want!" "I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Lorelai screamed at him. Chris's face was completely red. "We're over!" He said as he drove away. Lorelai covered her eyes with her hands and fell to her knees. Her white dress was getting dirty, but she didn't care. *********************************** More coming! Review and maybe I'll write faster! Hehe *hint* -Ggirl 


	2. Graduation, the fruity Hiltons, and Dere...

Lorelai shuffled into the house. Her dress was dirty and her hair was messed up. Emily took one look at her and gasped. "Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me what I think happened." "I entered a mud wrestling competition with Hulk Hogan and won?" Lorelai asked quietly. She tried to laugh, but instead, she started to cry. "Oh my gosh! You were raped? Were you raped? Beaten? Lorelai, you have 5 seconds to talk until I call the police!" Emily yelled. "Stop yelling at me!" Lorelai put her face in her hands. "Christopher and I broke up and I had to walk home. And I got all dirty. Nothing illegal happened." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "My God, you almost gave me a heart attack." Emily patted her daughter's shoulder and quietly said, "I'm sorry about Christopher." "Whatever," Lorelai wiped her tears away with her hand and brushed her mother's hand away. "I'm going upstairs." ****************************** _1 Year Later....._ "Loreali, smile for goodness sakes. You're a graduate!" Emily scolded her daughter. "And spit out that gum, this instant." Lorelai rolled her eyes but spit out her gum. "I wanna save it for later, can I put it behind your ear?" Emily gave her a look of disgust. "You're not funny, Lorelai." "Well, I think I am," Lorelai made a face and threw the wad into a trash can. "Well, I cannot believe that you are now officially a high school graduate," Emily smiled at her daughter. "Can you, Richard?" "Yes, I can. I see her in front of me, in a graduating gown," Richard said absent-mindedly. "Do you remember where I put my newspaper?" "Richard," Emily frowned. "You can stop worrying about the economy for 1 hour while Lorelai celebrates her graduation. Don't you agree, Lorelai?" But Lorelai wasn't listening. She was watching Christopher on the other side of the auditorium, standing around with his parents. He looked as bored as she did.  
"Uh.. I'll be right back," Lorelai said and started to walk towards him. "Hey," She said. He looked up and slightly smiled. "Hey." "Long time no talk," Lorelai commented. "Congradulations." Chris nodded. "You too." "I heard you're going to Princeton this fall," She said. "Yeah, following the old family tradition.. but being the rebel I am, probably gonna fail out," He replied and shuffled his feet. "Nah, you'll do fine. I'm going to Yale. Following Dad...," Lorelai trailed off. "Well, see you around." She started to walk away. "Hey," Christopher grabbed her arm. Lorelai slowly turned around. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry... about that night.. last year? I'm sorry because I was being a hormonal jerk and I shouldn't have been..." "Well, it's all over now," She said. "Whatever, I don't even remember it that well." Chris nodded. "See you." Lorelai walked away with tears in her eyes. ****************************** _15 years later..._ Thirty two year old Lorelai Gilmore ran a hand through her thick hair. "How do I look?" She asked her secretary. "Very nice, Ms. Gilmore," Sherly answered while typing. "Huh," She said. "You didn't even look." Sherly looked up at her pointedly. "Very nice, still." She turned back to the computer. "Well," Lorelai said. "I'm off to speak with the Hiltons." "Good bye, Ms. Gilmore," Sherly said. Lorelai rolled her eyes as she left her office. "Good bye Ms. Gilmore," She said in a high pitched voice, mocking Sherly. "Ms. Gilmore?" Lorelai flipped around and laughed nervously. "Hi, Sherly." "You forgot your briefcase," Sherly said and handed her the leather case. "Right.. thanks," Lorelai answered. She watched as Sherly went back into the office and then took out her digital recorder. "9 AM, Tuesday, November 5, 2002. Get a new secretary. Ugh," Lorelai said. She pressed the stop button and put the recorder away. When she went downstairs, Leo was waiting for her with the limo. "I think I'm almost late," Lorelai said to him as she got in. "I can't be late for the Hiltons." "I will drive extra fast, Ma'am," Leo replied. Lorelai nodded her approval and opened her briefcase. She took out her cell phone and called Derek. "Derek, it's me," Lorelai said. "Hey, Lorelai," Derek answered. "I'm gonna go see the Hiltons now. Any suggestions?" Lorelai asked while typing furiously on her labtop. "They like fruit baskets," Derek said. "Fruit baskets?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I heard they're a bunch of fruits themselves."  
Derek laughed. "They like the company. Lorelai, you're the mastermind behind this operation, don't worry about it. You always give a smooth performance." "But I've never spoken with fruit before!" Lorelai whined. "Help me!" "Hello?" Derek said. "You're the CEO here, not me." Lorelai groaned. "Thanks for reminding me, Derek." "Please, you called me just so you can hear me say that. You love your job, and you know it, you sexy thing, you." "Stop being flirty, I will not buy you a Ferrari," Lorelai replied. "Damn!" Derek joked and starting laughing. Lorelai snorted. "Don't worry, k?" He said seriously. "Ok, but I'm gonna drop your name a couple times," Lorelai replied. "Great, they'll probably remember that they know me and call me down to get to marry one of their daughters," Derek groaned. "No matter how many times I told them I'm gay, they can't seem to make it stick." "It's cuz they're fruits!" Lorelai replied. "Well, I'll be back in New York by Thursday; I'll see you then?" "Yeah, I'll tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree," Derek said. "Great, but there are no trees in New York. And I hate nature," Lorelai made a face. "You can't see me right now, but I'm making a face." Derek laughed. "All right, we'll go shopping." "K, bye, love you, hon," Lorelai said and hung up. "Are we almost there?" She asked Leo. "Just pulling into the airport, Ms. Gilmore," Leo called back. In five minutes, Lorelai was seated on her private jet, on the way to the Bahamas. ********************************* A/N: I hope you like this so far! 


	3. Maybe they're not so fruity

"Right this way, Ms. Gilmore," The young woman said. "The Hiltons are waiting inside." Lorelai followed the lady onto a patio facing the beach. There was a gorgeous view of the ocean. "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said and smiled as she shook Mr. Hilton's hand. "I brought you this..." She set the heavy fruit basket down on a table. "Oh, thank you," He said. "And welcome to the Bahamas. Have you ever been down here before?" Lorelai smiled. "Once, a couple years ago." "Well, it's beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled back. "Tammy should be here soon. But, for now, let's talk about what you came here to talk about. I hear that you have a request?" He motioned for her to sit down. Lorelai laughed politely. "Not a request, but a suggestion." She sat down on a plush leather coach, opened her briefcase and slipped out her labtop. "I would like for the Hilton Restuarant Chain and the Gilmore Suite Hotels to have a contract." Mr. Hilton raised an eyebrow. "What kind of contract?" Lorelai put her charm on full power. She blinked her piercing blue eyes and smiled softly. "The Hilton Restuarants are the biggest and most prestigious restaurant chain in America. Besides, McDonald's, but that's not the edge that Gilmore Suites is going for. I would like to have a restuarant-hotel relationship, Mr. Hilton. I know that Gilmore Suites is fairly new.." She showed him the statistics that she had prepared. "Five years and running smoothly, from what I hear," Mr. Hilton smiled. Lorelai smiled brightly. "So you have done your research, Sir." "Please, call me James," He replied. "James, I want a restuarant in every Gilmore Suites Hotel in the nation. And I've come to see that the name I want to see under each and every 'Gilmore Suites' sign is 'Hilton Restuarant'." She said confidently. James Hilton smiled at her. "A woman who knows what she wants. That is a first." Lorelai laughed. "Well, I'm sure it has happened before." James smiled. "Though I highly doubt it." He scratched his chin. "I know about the Gilmore Suites, Ms. Gilmore. And I know that your company is doing very well. I'd like for us to have a contract." Lorelai brightened. "But.. I must talk to my partner, Sander, first." "Of course, sir," Lorelai said. "I mean, James." James Hilton smiled at her. "Well, now that the business part is over, you must stay for dinner." Lorelai smiled gently. "I'd love to, but I'll have to decline this time. Can I take a raincheck?" "Surely! Please come again, Ms. Gilmore," James said. "Lorelai," Lorelai answered. "Thank you very much. I'll be in contact with you." She handed him a business card and they shook hands. "I'm sorry you never got to meet my wife, Lorelai," James looked around quizzically. "I don't know where she could be." Lorelai picked up her briefcase. "I hope to meet her next time. Oh, and Derek Berguss says hello." "AHh, Derek! We haven't seen him in a long time. Very good friends, we are with him. Good boy, great designer." The older man nodded. Lorelai said a final goodbye and rushed back to the limo waiting outside the Hiltons' home. ************************** Several hours later, Lorelai found herself at waiting at Bradley International. Tapping her toe, she impatiently waited for the driver to arrive. Finally, she flipped open her cell phone and called the car company. "Hi, I need a car. Yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I'm waiting at BDL, near the Continental Airlines exit. Yes, 15 minutes is fine. Thank you." She hung up and groaned. "I'm going to be late." Fifteen long minutes later, the driver finally pulled up in front of her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gilmore. There was a lot of traffic..." "Yeah, I'm kinda late, here. Let's go," Lorelai said and threw her bag into the back of the limo. "Yes, Ms. Gilmore, right away. Star's Hollow was it?" The driver asked. "Yes, Star's Hollow," Lorelai answered. *************************** Left you hanging huh? hehe don't worry, LUke is coming up VERY soon *hint* next chapter! I know some people don't like this as much cuz Rory doesn't exist, but weren't you ever curious what would have happened? Hehe, please review! I'm having fun writing this, so more chapters will be up very shortly. 


	4. Star's Hollow

Hi guys! Thanx so much for those who have been reviewing. I knew that this one wouldn't be that popular cuz there's no Rory. Dont' get me wrong, I think Rory's a great character, but I just thought it'd be interesting to see what would have happened to Lorelai. Please review!! I love the feedback. Btw, do you guys like the format or do you want me to double space between lines? Thanks so much. *********************** Lorelai flipped open her cell phone and called Derek. "Hey," She said. "Hey there," Derek answered. "Did you enjoy your time with Mike and Carol Dysfunctional-Brady?" Lorelai laughed. "He wasn't that crazy. He was actually pretty normal." "Wait, did you meet Sander Hilton?" Derek asked. "No.. James Hilton?" "Oooh, that's why. You saved by the saner Hilton. You should have met with Sander and Pam Hilton. What a bunch of weirdos." Derek said. "You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes at this very moment." Lorelai chuckled. "I can only imagine." "They want me to marry their daughters! I don't want to marry their daughters. Ugh," Derek groaned. "One time, I got so fed up, I just said it out right. I was like 'Mrs. Hilton, I'm gay.' And she looked at me like she was confused. And then suddenly her eyes lit up and she said, 'Me too!'. Then, she turns around and asks her husband, 'Sander, dear, are you gay?'. And he says, 'Yes, dear, very.'" Lorelai laughed. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm deadly serious. And slightly disturbed," Derek said. "I mean, who says 'I'm gay' these days when they're happy?" "The Hiltons," Lorelai answered promptly. "OOooo, and my parents." "Yeah, well," Derek answered. "I gotta go, babe. I'll talk to you later?" "Yeah, bye!" Lorelai hung up the phone and looked down the window. The limo passed by a sign on the road that read 'Star's Hollow 2 miles'. Lorelai opened the screen that separated her from the driver. "Hi, it's me. The driver looked into the rearview mirror and peered at her. "Hello," He said. "Yes, I slightly remember you, the passenger." He looked confused. "Okay, I want to go to the Independence Inn," Lorelai said as she flipped open her bag and took out her makeup bag. "Yes, Ms. Gilmore," the driver nodded and Lorelai closed the partition. As she finished up touching up her makeup, she peered out the window to get a good look at Star's Hollow. It was a very cute, picturesque down, all centered around a big gazebo. 'Cute,' She thought, as they passed by a row of houses. 'I wonder which one Donna Reed lives in.' She suddenly had an urge for coffee. 'MMm caffeine.' She spotted a diner at the end of the street. "Stop the car!" The car jerked to a stop. "What? What?" The screen came down again and she could see the driver's anguished face. "What happened? Please, don't sue me! I'll get fired this time!" He said nervously. "Oh, geezzz.. I feel comforted. No, everything's okay. I just need coffee." He breathed a sigh a relief. "I was.. uh.. kidding about that suing thing." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Looks like I need three cups. Wait here?" Lorelai asked. "Sure," He said and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. ************************** Luke adjusted his cap and then continued wiping down the counter. "Hey, Luke, can a guy get a cup of coffee around here?" Kirk asked. He waved his empty cup around in the air. "Hey, careful with that," Luke warned as he picked up the coffee cup. "Can I get uh.. seven Equals with that?" Kirk asked plaintively. "You are a strange, strange...," Luke started. He was cut off by the door opening. He caught himself from dropping the pot. 'My God,' Luke thought. A young woman walked into the diner and looked around. She stood at the door and smiled at him. 'Concentrate, Luke, don't drop the coffee pot on your foot.' Luke quickly poured Kirk a cup and threw a couple of Equals at him. "Hey, that's not seven!" Kirk called to him as Luke briskly returned the coffee pot and turned his attention to the woman. "Hi.. can I help you?" He asked gently. "HEY! Hello, Luke! This is not seven!" Kirk called out. "Shut up, Kirk," Luke growled. When he turned his attention back to the woman, she looked taken back. "Sorry," Luke muttered, fumbling with the box of Equal. "Sorry, Kirk, didn't mean to snap at you." Kirk hmphed but took the extra Equals. "So, what can I get for you?" Luke smiled at her. She looked back at him with piercing blue eyes and gently smiled. "Could I get a menu?" She gently adjusted her skirt and sat up on the stool. She wore a sleek black suit and held an expensive looking leather bag on her shoulder. "Ahh, sure, of course," Luke said and grabbed the cleanest menu he could find from the stack. "Here you go," Luke said and handed her the menu. He wanted to touch her dark wavy hair. It looked so soft. She smiled and started to look at the menu. Unsure of what to do, Luke turned around and started to make more coffee. "Hi." Luke flipped around to see that Kirk had somehow snuck his way up to the woman. "My name is Kirk." She nodded, but returned to the menu. "I was wondering.. you know, if you're in town for a while.." He continued. "SO," Luke interrupted. "What can I get you?" The woman smiled at Kirk. "I'm sorry. I'm just passing through." Kirk looked crestfallen and stood up. "If it's anything to you, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She smiled softly. "You're very sweet." "And I'm sure my mother would agree with me on that," He added and left the diner. "Hm.. well," she said. "That's Kirk," Luke said, then realized how stupid he sounded. 'Didn't Kirk just introduce himself?' "Uh, don't worry about him. He's just strange." She smiled at him. "I realized that when he mentioned his mother and how much she would like me." Luke grinned. "He lives with her." "Oooh, one of those types. I just love those mama's boys." She threw him a sexy grin. Luke felt his bones turning to jelly. "Really? Cause my mama says..," He said with a slight accent. "Life is like a box of chocolates?" She offered. "Exactly," He said with a southern accent. "What can I git you, ma'am? Flappahjacks? We's got some good swine in tha back. Fresh bak-un I just frah-d up mah-self," He drawled. The woman laughed. "A coffee to go would be nice." "We only make it with the finest animal fat," He replied. "Delish," She replied, smiling. Luke turned around to prepare her order. 'Introduce yourself,' He thought to himself. Luke turned around with the paper cup and handed it to her. "By the way, I'm Luke Danes." He offered his hand. She gently shook it. "Lorelai Gilmore." ********************************* A/N: Well, i hope y'all enjoyed that!!!!!! Review! =) 


	5. Luke

Luke watched as she took a sip of the coffee. Lorelai closed her eyes and said, "Mmm.. this is the best coffee I've ever had." "Well," Luke replied, cocking his head slightly. "Like I said, we only use the best animal fat around." He smiled. Lorelai laughed. "I'm not sure what the animal fat has to do with the coffee.. but it's good." "Me neither. It just sounded right in context," He shrugged. 'There's a beautiful woman standing in front of you and you're talking about animal fat?' Luke swallowed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, you're not from around here." He eyed her expensive suit and the leather bag that lie on the swiveling seat next to her. She gulped the last of the coffee down. "Yea, I'm just passing through... could you by any chance recommend a good hotel?" 'My place.' Luke looked thoughtful. "Your best bet would be the Independence Inn. Real nice place. It's run by Mia; she also owns it." Lorelai smiled to herself. 'So the inn is popular around here.' "You better take advantage of its small town appeal soon. Rumor has it that some big, high class company wants to buy the hotel from Mia. I don't like that," Luke shook his head. "That hotel has been in her family for ages. I don't know why she wants to sell it to some company. They'd probably give her good money, but it'll turn into some crowded smorgasbord of weirdos." Lorelai kept her face neutral. "I know what you mean. I guess Star's Hollow doesn't need more 'Kirk's." Luke grinned. 'She's perfect. She has a sense of humor, she's beautiful'... He hadn't felt this way since Rachel. Luke shook the thought of Rachel off his mind. He swallowed hard. "I don't know.. what you would think about....," Luke started. He was interrupted by the door. "Ms. Gilmore, are you ready?" It was her driver. Lorelai groaned. "No, not yet. Give me five minutes." He nodded and left. Luke tried to build up his confidence again. Lorelai turned her attention to Luke. "Um.. you were saying?" Lorelai asked. "Uh.. what you thought about... Iraq?" Luke said. "Excuse me?" She looked confused. "Iraq?" "Or.. what you would think if you got asked out twice in one night?" He blurted out. She smiled. "It depends on the guys. Are they close to their mamas?" "Very close. In fact, 34 years ago, she birthed me," Luke replied. "Wow, you guys must be very close," Lorelai said dryly as she smiled. "You can't imagine what it's like," He shook his head. "The closeness of it all just tears me up. And how she calls me up and asks 'Why don't you ever call, you jackass!' I just get teary, every time." "Ooo, is that your middle name?" She asked. "Yes, but I prefer Jack," He replied. "Well, Jack, I probably should get back...," Lorelai started. She reached into her bag and started to pull out a business card. 'Wait a second.. he just said that he's upset that some company's going to buy the inn...' She slipped the card back into her bag and grabbed a pen instead. Luke handed her a napkin. "Thanks," She said, scribbling. "This is my cell phone number." He took the napkin from her. "Mom's gonna be proud I brought home a phone number." "Bye, now," Lorelai waved at him as she left the diner. *************************** "I met a guy," Lorelai said to herself. She couldn't believe that she had just given her number to a guy she just met. She didn't know him. Yet, they had just clicked. The silly banter, the weird chat about animal fat, his heroic attempt to save her from that Kirk guy.. and how he flashed her that sexy smile... She just melted. Lorelai rarely went for flannel guys. She went for guys like Derek, who wore pin-striped suits, Gucci shoes, and owned apartments that were more expensive than several small children. Oh, but straight. "We're here, Ms. Gilmore," The driver called out. "Thanks," She grabbed her briefcase, her handbag, and her overnight. He parked the car in front of the hotel and took the bags from her. As Lorelai walked in, she was met with the late night bustle of inns. Since she had started the first Gilmore Suite five years ago, she had forgotten how cozy a small inn could be. The Independence Inn was quaint and decorated stylishly but sparsely. Lorelai approached the desk. "Hi, I'd like a room for the night.. I hope it's not too late," She said. The lady looked up at her and smiled. "Let me just check the computer." After typing for a couple of seconds, she looked back up and Lorelai and said, "You're in luck. One room left." As the woman handed her the keys, Lorelai extended a hand to her. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, by the way." The lady shook her hand. "I'm Mia Graham." "Your inn is lovely," Lorelai took the key and pocketed it. "I know that some people have been against your selling the inn to a big company, but I like the way the Independence Inn is right now." She looked around her. "I've only been here 2 minutes, but I love it already. I just wanted to reassure you that not much will be changed." Mia smiled at her. "I'm grateful for that, but I haven't agreed to sell it yet." Lorelai was a little taken back. "Yes, of course. I was..just expressing my point of view. The inn is lovely." Mia nodded and rang the bell for the bellhop to come get her bags. "I hope you enjoy your night, Ms. Gilmore. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning?" Lorelai nodded and followed the bellhop up to her room. ************************** Luke sighed as he finally turned the 'open' sign over. He quickly finished wiping the tables down and turned the light out. "Jess!" He shouted up the stairs to the apartment. "Are you up there?" There was no answer. Luke groaned. "Where is that kid?" Ever since his nephew had come to live with him, life had been rather hectic. Luke shrugged and went upstairs. Meeting this Lorelai had been the best thing that had happened to him in years. He barely knew her, of course, but they had just clicked.. she had a gorgeous smile and the way she always had an answer for everything.. He liked how she was so confident of herself, but yet still modest and sweet.. and cute.. and those piercing blue eyes.. God, were they real? They probably were; she seemed like a genuinely kind and wonderful person. And he couldn't get her out of his head. *************************** Lorelai changed out of her skirt and put on some sweats. She was tired from the day's events, but fulfilled. She did love her job and being the CEO and all, there were a lot of perks. She frowned as she thought back to the owner, Mia Graham. She didn't seem to want to sell the inn. Or was it just to her? Luke had said that he wondered why Mia would want to sell the inn to a big name company. But looking around, Lorelai could understand. The inn had a personal feel to it. Like someone had decorated themselves and painted the walls themselves... it had a homey feeling to it. Gilmore Suite Hotels were very elegant and beautiful.. but they didn't have the feeling of home and comfort as the Independence Inn did. But she could feel it. She wanted this inn. Besides the rather inconvenient location in a small town, the inn was a gem. She thought back to Luke. It wasn't just that he wasn't the 'type' of guy she usually went for, _she_ wasn't the type of woman to hand her cell phone number to a guy she had just met. No one knew her cell phone number except for her secretary, Derek, her parents, and a couple of really close friends. But now, the circle had widened to welcome this flannel covered, fast-talking diner man, Luke. And well, she rather liked it. ************************* Ugh, unexciting chapter.. yuck, ycuk.. hehe i'll try to make hte next chapter more exciting -Ggirl 


	6. It is nussing I tell you!

Lorelai opened her eyes and stretched. 'The perfect morning,' She thought smiling at the sun peeking through the curtain. ".. to buy an inn." Yawning, she got out of bed. The clock read ten AM. She loved sleeping in late and this was one of those rare mornings where she was able to get the luxury to do so. Mia had called later that night to arrange a meeting at eleven AM so she had about an hour to get ready and.. get some coffee, fast. She needed the caffeine rush. Lorelai was jolted by her cell phone ringing on the side table. It was Derek. "No, I will not buy you an Aston Martin, no matter how many times you call," Lorelai answered the phone. "Hi to you too," Derek said. ".. please?" "No," Lorelai said smiling. "But I did see this gorgeous cashmere sweater in one of the little stores here..." "I love you," Derek replied quickly. Lorelai laughed. "So what's up?" "Nothing, just checking up on you and wanted to say good luck on your negotiations.." Derek said. "Aww, you're a sweetie," Lorelai said. She loved Derek. They had met a Vogue Fashion something party.. she couldn't even remember what the occasion was, but all she remembered was meeting Derek Burgess, the super popular and famous interior designer.. and he hadn't been stuck up like the others, just warm and friendly and hilarious. And ever since, they had been best friends. "But no car," Lorelai quickly finished. "Damn," Derek replied jokingly. "You play a hard game, Ms. Gilmore." Lorelai giggled. "I do, don't I?" "All part of your charm," Derek said. "Aww," Lorelai asked, sitting back down on the plush bed. "Still no car." "Damnit!" Derek said melodramatically. "Well, I gotta go, hon," Derek said. "Good luck, God knows you don't need it, I love you, bye!" "Bye, Derek!" Lorelai hung up the phone with a smile on her face. ************************ Half an hour later, Lorelai Gilmore entered the lobby wearing a crisp yet sexy suit and a pure white collared shirt. A Fendi bag hung at her side and her Gucci heels made a pleasing clicking noise on the wood floors. "May I help you," A man said as she approached the counter. "Hi," Lorelai smiled. "I need some coffee.. where can I get some?" "Coffee iz bad for your health," The man furrowed his brow. "What?" Lorelai asked peering at him. "I need coffee. I can't understand what you're saying." "It iz bad fohr you," The man said. Lorelai shook her head. "I can't understand what you're saying." "I hate working here. Zees is despic-able! Everything I say is nuss-ing. (nothing) No one understanz vat I am saying!" The man said angrily. "Hey, don't get angry, it's okay," Lorelai said understandingly and pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sure your puppy will be okay. And it's called neutering, not nussing... although, I heard that in some parts of the Carribean Islands..." She trailed off as the man left in a huff. She looked sadly at his retreating back. "He must really like his puppy..." "Who?" Lorelai turned around. "Hey," She smiled warmly at the man who walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" Luke shrugged. "I come by to fix things for Mia sometimes.. She's having trouble finding a handyman. And with construction going on and all, it's all hectic for her..." "Oh, and I thought you came here to visit me," Lorelai flirted. "Uhhhh, well..," Luke looked uncomfortable. Lorelai laughed. "I'm just joking." She smiled at him. "Nice toolbox," She said pointing to the metal box he carried. "Thanks," Luke said. "Nice.. uh, bag thingie.. with the strappy things on the side..." He pointed to her bag. She laughed again. "Thanks. Hey, do you know where I could find some coffee?" Luke suddenly put his toolbox on the ground and pulled out a thermos. "Here," He said and offered it to her. "I brought it for some of the construction guys but they usually bring their own." "No, I can't take this," Lorelai said shaking her head. "Nah, it's okay. I have lots of thermoses at home," Luke said. "Take it." She reluctantly took the thermos. "Thank you." "You're welcome," Luke smiled. "I have to go work in the back now." "Okay, bye now," Lorelai replied, clearly distracted with the thought of coffee. She opened the thermos and breathed in. "Mmmm..a godsend." She looked up at him. "Thanks so much." Luke nodded. "Bye now." "Bye." Lorelai watched him leave. 'No more flirting?' She thought. Didn't she give him her number yesterday? He hadn't even mentioned it. Shrugging, she started towards the stairs. "Hey!" Lorelai turned around. It was Luke again. "Uh.. I was just wondering," Luke said, shuffling his feet. "When you were leaving town.. 'cause.. my toolbox really seems to like your strappy.. bag.. thing." Lorelai smiled. "Probably tomorrow night or the morning after." "Oh," Luke said, a bit crestfallen. "Well.. have a nice stay." He started to walk away. "You know," Lorelai called after him. "I was hoping that I would be able to find a nice place to eat dinner." Luke turned back around and smiled. "I know a place." "And they serve coffee?" "Lots of it." "Sounds good," Lorelai said and smiled. "How's seven for you?" "I'll see you then." Lorelai waved to him as he left. 


End file.
